It has long been desired to improve nylon's impact resistance. It has been proposed that nylon be modified to form a toughened, multi-phase, thermoplastic composition in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,358. In such patent, the major phase is a polyamide resin, the other phases being an added polymer of proper particle size and suitable modulus which is adhered to the polyamide matrix resin. A variety of such added polymers are listed on column 6 of the aforesaid patent. However, according to the teaching of this patent, at 20% carbonate modified EPDM concentration, 1/3" notched Izod specimens did not exceed 15 ft.-lb./in. of notch according to ASTM D-256-56 when measured at room temperatures. This impact resistance is insufficient for many contemplated applications. Other patents which show the modification of nylon, but which are outside of the scope of the invention, are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,059; 3,845,163; and 3,388,186.